elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles/Archive 1
Does anyone think that it would affect the quest if I had already killed everyone at the shrine (needed souls for Hermaeus Mora)? I ask only because Sheogorath's initial quest is given by him personally. --Skober 09:23, 7 January 2007 (CST) :It would appear not, since from what I read the Shivering Isles won't involve the Sheogorath Shrine at all, just a place near it. \*\ Hellhound43 11:18, 7 January 2007 (CST) Crafting I don't recall reading the ability to craft weapons and armor (just checked PC, GameSpot, GameSpy and none mentioned it). So I've removed the comment about it unless someone can provide a link that says so. NOTE: If you add information beyond what is currently here, please provide a link of where you got that information for verification.--[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 23:45, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I just realized that some information may be from the OXM preview. I haven't received my copy of the magazine yet, so we can add and verify information from there. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 00:37, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::It is also mentioned in the February issue o Game Informer.--75.68.135.21 23:17, 7 March 2007 (CST) :::The players don't craft the armor/weapons themselves, but they provide the materials and templates for the items to the crafters. The crafter on the dementia side collects Madness Ore, while the crafter on the mania side collects peices of Amber. They also hand out plans on the different things they need. I've already crafted Madness Arrows, which have a decent damage level, as well as a Damage Health enchantment, it needed an arrow matrix and one madness ore. They're quite bitchin' ^^... On a side note, when are we going to start putting quests and stuff together for the new expansion? it came out a few days ago for pc. 198.22.123.104 ::::As soon as you would like to, go ahead and start adding content from the new expansion. \*\ Hellhound43 17:07, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Massive Memory? Hey, to all people, I have a question. Now, from guessing the general things that Bethesda has said about this new plug in, I have to say that this particular expansion will take a massive amount of memory. In my opinion, anywhere from >750 megabytes to roughly 1 gigabyte or more. The way that downloads work for Xbox360, you pay first and then download, instead of fully downloading, registering that download so it can be used and then subtracting the points. With such a massive file, even the fastest broadband connections will take in surplus of 30 minutes for a full download. I know some people's connections, and their modems and adapters cancel out after 15 minutes. The download can be cut in half, and for a re-download, you have to pay again. Now tell me this isn't going to be for all the XBOX360 users, including myself. If someone could talk to Bethesda about this, I would greatly appreciate it. --Dragon of the Imperial 18:24, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :No, once you have paid, it is registered to your console and gamertag. If the download fails you can redownload as many times as you want. One download, once price. FaultyChip Well then, how large is the download? That was my main question. ~+~ Dragon of the Imperial 23:28, 27 March 2007 (CDT) EDIT:Which patch is needed to make it run? : Shivering Isles Xbox 360 download is 993.75MB - you can see the size before downloading it or paying for it by using the in-game menu Options->Downloads->View Available Content. It took some people a very long time to download it took me 40 minutes and I accidentily stopped the download, twice. --Avfanatic 01:10, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Which patch is needed for the Expansion to run? I kinda avoided the latest patch for the 360... because I am a crazy arrow user. ~+~ Dragon of the Imperial 16:59, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :: I've always kept updated, so I don't know. I know they patched right before the SI release but I don't know if it's needed. Generally an expansion patches all issues up to its release and therefore wouldn't need a patch before it is run - it should bring everything up to patched status. I heard the copy cheat has been fixed if that's what you're referring to. --Avfanatic 17:12, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Reformat page? Now that Shivering Isles has been released, should this page focus more on the main quest of Shivering Isles, as well as maybe a bestiary and/or town guide? : IMO, this page should stay the way it is (similar to other DLC pages and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion), Shivering Isles should be the region article for the realm, and Main Quest (Shivering Isles) should be for the quest lists and description. --Avfanatic 22:17, 31 March 2007 (CDT) New Sheoth The capitol city on the map far to the east is called New Seoth, which is divided between Mania and Dementia with three districts; the northern Bliss; the southern Crucible; and in the east the Palace grounds. The palace grounds are decorated in an according split, including inside the palace right up to Sheogorath's throne. The Thedon, Duke of Mania and Syl the Dutchess of Dementia live in manors directly on each side of the main palace. In Crucible you'll find things like an Orc afraid of cats, a skooma addict, and a mysterious fight club. In Bliss are bright gardens and plants growing along the streets, and a begger who loves sweetrolls. Sitting on the west side of the city across from the palace grounds, is the (temple) Sacellum Arden Sul. Most if not all have or are related to a quest. You'll also notice lovely new dresses and colorful finery, great new additions to the wardrobes. Shops include: *In Crucible *Cutters Weapons - Bring Madness Ore and matrices here *Things Found - (in the trash, some say) *Sickly Bernice's Taphouse - cheap rooms upstairs *The Museum of Oddities - many fantasic objects on display *Earil's Mysteries - Earil is interested in chronomagic *In Bliss *The Missing Pauldron - for Amber items *Common Treasures - common store *Books of Bliss - nice books, nice librarian *Choosy Beggar - he keeps his prices low I have it on the X-Box 360 Books of the Isles Being bored in the world of the mad, I soon found myself in Books of Bliss in New Seoth's north district. Some new titles are: *The Predecesors - a ruined look at the life cycle of the Isles *The Standing Stones - Where did they come from and what do they mean *Zealotry - those annoying new guys in brown robes *Heretical Thoughts - who is Sheogorath *Myths of Sheogorath - ? *The Blessigns of Sheogorath - ? *Wabbajack - if you did Sheogorath's shrine mission, you know how this guy feels *The Shivering Bestiary - all the new creatures of the land *From Frog to Man - where did Grummites come from? *An Elytra's Life - those beautifully deadly blue bugs *The Living Woods - the land is alive *Bark and Sap - walking trees Mad Missions I don't mean this to be a walkthrough, I just want to describe some crazy missions. After passing the Gatekeeper and reaching New Sheoth, Sheogorath instructs you to restore a 'fort' in the south. After clearing the Grummites, new goblin-like natives who are able use weapons, poisons, and cast spells, you are given the task of guiding three adventurers through a set of test. You get to chose whether to torment them physically or mentally. Later you get to be inquisiter for Syl, the Dutchess of Dementia who always thinks someone is out to get her. Find a chalice for the addicted Duke of Mania(absoloutly MAD), and help keep water in the air with callipers and tongs.- 4-8-07 OK I finally 'went shopping' for the Isles. When I gave the addict the skooma I could find, she just gave me apparently random junk. A shovel, a stone cup, huntsmen leather pants, etc.. Remember to look for 'SweetCAKES', not Sweetrolls, for Fimmian. For helping the thief attain 5 Flawless Pearls, I recieved 450 gold. The easily accessible rooftops of Crucible hold a few various surprises, good luck finding anything. 4/13/07 Found split and the doubles of people. Crazy wizard had a theory of splitting people's Manic and Demented sides. They dont get along and each side would like to see the others gone, if you get their meaning, but who to pick? Materials list You can find Madness Ore in caves and on the bodies of slayne enemies, bring it to Cutter in Crucible to craft armor and weapons. If you find Matrices, the items become enchanted. *1 piece for Arrows (per 25) *2 pieces Bow *4 pieces Claymore *2 pieces War Axe *3 pieces Sword *2 pieces Boots *5 pieces Cuirass *2 pieces Gauntlets *3 pieces Greaves *2 pieces Helmet *2 pieces Shield The Madness armor looks like it sounds, dark bronze color covered with faces and spikes. The helmet, though, is dark and plain and covers the face. The Amber which can be found in the Root Tunnels and on dead gnarls, mostly, can be taken to Dumag gro-Bonk at the Missing Pauldron in Bliss (a beautiful interior, by the way) *1 piece for Arrows (per 25) *2 pieces Bow *4 pieces Hammer *2 pieces Mace *3 pieces Sword *2 pieces Boots *5 pieces Cuirass *2 pieces Gauntlets *3 pieces Greaves *2 pieces Helmet *2 pieces Shield Amber armor is orange and goes well with glass armor with a helmet almost like a crown. Easter Eggs? Of course, I'm going off my memory here, but on one of the higher rises (If I remember correctly, to the east of Split) there was a stone building outcropping with a leveled creature and some bodies. One of these bodies was named .. something about Sheogorath's Punished or Executed. On his body was a note that said exactly why he had been put to death by Sheogorath - for attempting to grow a beard. I figure, like M'aiq the Liar, it's just a nod to things they didn't do that caused people to complain. Secondtalon 10:47, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Try attacking Sheogorath in this throne room. It's awesome - save first. andy 00:01, 1 May 2007 (CDT) I think the new patch (to fix the bug) is out! at 7:00am, I downloaded a new 1.2.1 patch for the xbox live... Is this the fix for SI!????????--Skober 09:12, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :: Yes, according to the community manager at BethSoft's forums, 1.2.1 is the Form ID patch. --Avfanatic 11:16, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Game of the year edition with the game of the year edition.. how do you start Shivering Isles!?!?!? You have to put in the Second Disk that puts Knights of the Nine and Shivering Isles in your system. (X-Box 360 Version) May be a stupid question How do you get to the expansions? I have the Ps3 version with the Shivering Isles expansion and Knights of Nine expansion however I dont know how to get to them. Please help. Check you current quests, they are listed in there as soon as you excape the sewers and sleep once. :To start KoTn,go to the CHapel of Anvil and speak to the Prophet outside,to start SI,go to bravil and look in the Niben Bay for a head-shaped statue thing,that leads you to the Door in Niben Bay,and starts SI. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 19:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) How do i get Shivering Isles patch on live? I have xbox live and i can't find the patch to fix shivering isles anywhere on it , i've checked the whole oblivion download/add-onn content page and i can't find it at all, if any one can help i would appreciate it very greatly. obliveon need help ok i have the shivering isles disc and then my friend downloaded the shivering isles add on on ps3 and now every time i fast travel i just fall tho the ground 100 ft and land in water every wear i try to fast travel to and i deleted the add on i think and its still dose it i need help to fix this 18:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I just have a question. I'm new to this game. If I wanted to exit The Shivering Isles, can I do so without loosing all of my achievements and items and such? 02:41, November 2, 2014 (UTC)